To Bed A Vampire
by RayLuvsJames
Summary: A night filled with vampire passion, but it is intruded by...gasp...and who is WHAT? oh my...guess you'll have to read and find out! KxZ Hard Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Title// To Bed A Vampire**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own vampire knight...well i bought 3 of the books but i dont think thats the same thing...**

Pairs/ Kaname X Zero

**Warning// VERY IMPORTANT! they do undergo VERY rapid changes in how they act and talk and they where ment to hate each other in the begining cuz the comment about bloody rose...but it was easier to wright the story this way...**

on to the story//

Zero was sleeping peacefully one night in his room in the back of the school. Which happened to be across the hall from headmaster cross, and down the hall from Yuki. His black tank top askew and pajama pants just a bit too loose as he lay halfway off the couch, he didnt really like beds much. A lone figure walked into his room, gracefullness radiating off his body like expensive cologne. Zero stirred, still breathing just a little _to _slowly for a human, his chest rising and falling to match ...Now if you dont think this is odd then you should, because zero is a vampire. A vampire who has keen hearing and a sence of smell that would wake him to ANYONE's entrance...even the impossible to hear, steps of a vampire...

"Kaname...?" Zero mumbled quietly. Almost to quietly for anyone to hear...except maby a vampire.

"Yes little one...?" Kaname answered noting that Zero could recognize his scent just as easily as a pureblood but yet didn't immediatly sit up and scramble for his bloody rose gun...

"Kanaaaame...!" Zero said again dragging it out in a bit of a whining growl.

"What is it Zero?" Kaname walked up to the couch that Zero had chosen to sleep on. Pulling back the covers just enough to expose the young vampire's head of pure white hair, Kaname put a hand on Zero's head. Instantly the aristocrat yanked his hand away and stood staring at Zero...He was sleeping.

"Zero...?" A question in his voice the raven haired pureblood went to shake the younger mutt out of his slumber, but as he tried Zero did somthing REALLY unexpected...

Zero's face was in Kaname's direction and he watched Zero's fangs extend and slowly his hand rose to where he apparently scented Kaname's that was previosly moving to wake him. Never opening his eyes he grabbed Kaname's hand,

carefully he sat up and licked the tips of them slowly, then again and ran his tongue up Kaname's middle finger before taking it into his mouth.

"Z...Zero what are you doing??" Kaname stuttered. Zero didnt answer just continued sucking it untill he seemed satisfied and then yanked on Kaname's arm lightly indicating for him to get lower. Kaname complied and kneeled in front of the couch. Zero leaned forward and nuzzled the crotch of Kaname's white night class pants with his nose...

A groan escaped the arostocrat vampire as he realized what Zero was implying with his actions...

"No Zero." He felt like he was scolding a dog. Zero didn't give in, pushing his face against Kaname roughly. "Nn-- Zero stop." Kaname demanded starting to loose controll...'I will not take advantage of a sleeping man...' Kaname told himself sharply. His breath becoming ragged at the friction Zero was appling to his length through the material. His own fangs where starting to show no matter how hard he tried to suppres the urge and keep his mouth closed.

SUPPRIZE!! REVIEW TIME!

I want 3 good reviews before I continue! bad reviews we encurage you to keep to yourself.

NSR


	2. Chapter 2

**Title// To Bed A Vampire**

**Disclaimer// I do not own vampire knight...well i bought 3 of the books but i dont think thats the same thing...**

Pairs// Kaname X Zero

**Warning// VERY IMPORTANT! this is HARDCORE BOYXBOY LOVIN INCLUDING SMEX DONT LIKE? DONT READ!! plus they do undergo VERY rapid changes in how they act and talk and they where ment to hate each other in the begining, hence the comment about bloody rose...but it was easier to wright the story this way...**

on to the story...

The white haired boy's only reply was to stick out his tounge and slowly lick the material separating Kaname's dick from that deliscious hot mouth. "ZERO!" cried out Kaname in exctasy. 'Shit I hope the headmaster didnt hear that!' thought Kaname glancing at the door as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Zero..." Kaname pulled away from Zero and stood up. "I cant do this to you Zero..." 'I am such an idiot talking to a sleeping man...'

"What?" came the clear voice of Zero. Startled Kaname looked down to see Zero looking up at him very much a awake with a questioning look on his face.

"ZERO?? I thought you where sleeping!" Kaname thought better of his raised voice and lowered his tone a bit.

"Vampires dont sleep at night dummy." Was his quick reply. I havent been a vampire as long as you have but I've been one long enough that I've lost most of my human traits...

"I trust your virginity was the first to go." said Kaname crossing his arms and feeling like a complete idiot for falling for Zero's trick.

"WHAT?!?! Well...actually..." Kaname turned around. "That may be why..."

"Why what?" Kaname was giving Zero his undevided attention VERY interested in what Zero had to say.

"Does being a vampire make your...uh..urges...um..more frequent...?" Asked Zero a light blush crossing his face.

"Well since I've never been human I wouldn't know but...If you were A virgin I've heard that when you crossover into 'vampire mode' you get powerful urges to...Mate." Stated the aristocrat smirking in Zero's direction. Zero blushed furiously.

"Well then you're a virgin..?" A smile played on his lush pink lips his fangs peeking through slightly.

"NO!" Suprised, Zero couldn't help but shout. Kaname moved so fast Zero didnt even see it. A resounding Slap eckoed around the room as Kaname covered Zero's mouth with his hand.

"Ssshhhhhh!" Kaname gestured to a pissed looking Zero that the door happened to be cracked open. Kaname lifted his hand slowly to reveal a very red mark over the whole bottom half of his face. "Sorry but if you insist on talking loudly thats what you get." huffed Kaname at the glare Zero gave him.

"I was merely going to say that I am not a virgin." replied Zero in a huffy voice also, a light blush still across the bridge of his nose.

Kaname sat down next to him with a 'thump'. "Is that so...?" He leaned back and let one hand slide around Zero's waist. The white haired boy's face turned slightly redder.

"Yes...Why..?" Added Zero uncertanly.

"Well did you know a man can still be a virgin even if he's fucked sombuddy?" said Kaname starting to play with the back of Zero's tank top.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Zero looked confused.

Kaname sighed. "Seme or Uke?" Asked the pureblood calmly. Zero just looked (if possible) even more confused.

"Is that a question...?" Kaname shook his head hopelessly at the white haired boy.

"Top or bottom?" Kaname looked hopeful this time. Only to have his hopes dashed once again...

"You mean like bunkbeds?"

"Shit Zero what did you think you where doing before then??" Kaname was absolutely baffled!

"Um...resting...?" Kaname's eye widened. "What?? you said so yourself vampires dont sleep at night!"

"I know that...I said I was resting! I woke up and you said...I cant do this to you Zero...and I was like What??? but you didnt answer so...So, about the bunkbeds?"

Kaname was mentally beating himself over the head. 'How could I hav been so stupid!!' "Well um...I dont have to give you 'the talk' do I...?"

"No I'm good. Now on to the bunkbeds."

Kaname couldnt help but notice how much Zero looked like a little kid waiting to be told a story before bed as he snuggled into Kaname's side his arm somhow around the white haired wonder. "Well as much as I would LOVE to tell you I think I'd be easier this way..." with that Kaname pushed the younger vampire over and climbed over him to claim his lips. Even though Zero claimed to not know what he was doing he was doing a pretty damn well good job...Kaname could already feel the other's fangs growing in his mouth.

It didn't take long for the horny white haired vampire to respond to Kaname's makeout session.

As implied, HARD YAOI and LEMMON in NEXT CHAPPIE!! 6 good reviews or no goods! bad reviews will be laughed at!

NSR


	3. Chapter 3

STOP STOP STOP!!

...ok. i do not need ANY more reviews ok? this story started out as a funny little thing to entertain myself.(all my stories usually do.)

i already had the first two chapters and i never thought it would get this popular :)

well the first two took me about two weeks two do. different times and some ideas poped into my head...the next will be great i assure you but great work takes TIME! so CHILL...i love all of you and i appreciate the support but its coming ok??

thank you!

ja ne

lrb4life/NSR


	4. Chapter 4

**Title/ To Bed A Vampire**

Summary:A night filled with vampire passion, but it is intruded by...gasp...and who is WHAT?? oh my...guess you'll have to read and find out! KxZ Hard Yaoi!

**Disclaimer/ I do not own vampire knight...well i bought 3(4 now) of the books but i dont think thats the same thing...**

Pairs/ Kaname X Zero

**Warning/ HARD YAOI BOY ON BOY PEOPLE DONT LIKE? DONT READ! KanamexZero: entirely sex chapter. seriously...and their not even done! ;P**

on to the story/

Since Kaname had skipped class to visit Zero he was currently wearing the most clothing: His white night-class pants (growning increasingly tight), a black long sleeved shirt and his night-class jacket with a red striped tie.Zero was currently being ridded of his tank, Kaname's fingers lifting the summery fabric over the young vampire's head. After he was done Kaname bent his head and covered one of Zero's perky nipples with his mouth, sucking on it till it was as hard as the erection

between his legs.

As Kaname was seme (zero doesn't know it yet)it was only rational for Zero to loose his clothes first...

Kaname slid his hand down Zero's muscled stomach slowly. The black haired boy could feel his strength ripple in his abdomen. Zero tenced up as Kaname's hand brushed the waistband of his pants. The taller boy pulled his mouth away from Zero's for a breath before moving to suck on his neck and bite down, he then slid his teeth down twards Zero's shoulder causing a shallow gash to form. Blood flowing freely he licked lit clean savouring the taste of fresh blood.

Kaname moved his blood-stained mouth back up to Zero's panting harshly. While he roughtly battled with the boy for dominance his, hands were otherwise occupied.

"Mng!" Zero grunted against Kaname as the dark haired vampire's hand sank lower into his pajama pants.

Zero's POV...

'OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!!' pleasure wracked my entire frame as Kaname sliced my neck gently with his teeth. Blood rushed from the wound and a stinging sensation overpowered our passion for a moment. Then Kuran licked at it, slowly at first then with a canibalistic pleasure he devouered my blood. It felt so damn good I didn't want it to end. But being a vampire I have the inhuman ability to heal rapidly, especially since he let me have my fair share of his own liquid orgasm...

He got off of me for a moment and stood. I wondered what he was thinking but I didn't get far as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the master bed further into my dorm. I didn't ever sleep on it but then again that wasn't really his intention...

I was currently down to my...ok fine I happened to be wearing a thong... and Kaname was still wearing his white pants, a black shirt, and half a tie(not really half a tie. it was undone and he wasn't really wearing it, it was around one side of his neck and one shoulder...). I wasnt going to let him get away with that.

As he retracted my arms from around his neck he smiled a little evily before throwing me down. I got back up, I hadn't been planning on giving in without a fight. He looked more than a little surprised as I grabbed his belt and undid it, pulling it out with a snap. I locked eyes with him as I used my fangs to unzip him. he closed his eyes slowly as I skimed my teeth over his skin sensually before gripping his boxers and pants and sliding them down his legs.

gods he's got a nice ass...

then he decided I'd had enough...

END OF ZERO'S POV...(I know, sad...it was really good!)

Kaname roughly shoved Zero back down into the king-sized bed and started undoing the clasps on his shirt...very slowly. Zero gets a little impatient and sits up(he's inbetween K's legs so this causes black haired man to feel a little hott...;) and grabs Kaname's hands forcing them to rip the thin black material.

Seeing such a vast expanse of pale unmarked skin makes Zero remember his earlier slice that Kaname made on his neck. Zero licks his lips and Kaname wrapps his arms around the younger vampire letting his fingers tangle in his pure white hair. Zero lets his mouth wander sucking Kaname's pecks wile outlining every muscle with his tounge. Slowly lifts his head and pulls one of the older man's nipples into his hot mouth.

"Ze...Zero!" Kaname bites his lip to keep quiet but Zero smells the blood and captures his mouth tasting the -O on them. After througly ravaging Kaname's mouth in search of more of the preicious liquid Zero moves to his neck...

Picture K looking up and moaning his pleasure into the ceiling as Z's fangs extend and he slowly peirces the pureblood's skin while pressing the side of his face into K's neck, taking in the musky scent of the untouched master vampire.

Oo! Hes like a virgin vampire!! maybe thats what made him go after all...Wa Ha Ha I shall keep you all in suspence! NEXT TIME: ...naa i won't spoil it...besides i might decide to change it after all!


End file.
